Damsel In Distress
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Based on akachankami's Scars prompt on LJ. Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor had different intentions when they spent their night together.


This fanfic is based on akachankami's Scars prompt in LJ. This is also my headcannon of the history between Sharon and Andy. This fic takes place about a year or two before The Closer.

* * *

**Andy**

Break Rooms in the LAPD building were always full of rumors. If an officer went into the break room at lunch time, they would hear the hottest gossip, the juiciest stuff about everything that went on in the lives of everyone in the LAPD. No officer was exempt. Andy Flynn knew what they were saying about him. It was a no brainer, really. He was a recovering alcoholic with a bad temper. But that was expected. Today he found out that on top of that, his colleagues considered him a womanizer. He didn't think of himself this way. He would admit to having his way with women. Hell, he liked women. But he didn't object being tagged as a womanizer. He learned that it was best to live up to his reputation rather than trying to disprove it. That was the only way to have a social life in the LAPD.

Having his veggie lasagna with his colleagues from Robbery/Homicide, he noticed her for the first time. She walked into the break room confidently and people moved out of her way. Eyes were diverted from her to full plates, voices became hushed, the atmosphere became unpleasant in a way. No one dared to look at her or talk to her. No one but him.

He's never seen her before, but he heard of her. The wicked witch, the icicle, the HBIC: Captain Sharon Raydor. She had a reputation too; she had ice going through her veins, black heart and a gaze that could turn people to stone. No one really knew anything personal about her which is the reason there were so many speculations about her.

"Look at you," Detective Dawson grinned, "checking the icicle out. Andy, you don't stand a chance with her."

"You wanna bet?" Andy retorted.

"It wouldn't be fair, since you will never win" Dawson replied. Andy quirked his eyebrow and his eyes scanned the Captain's body up and down. She had a great ass and long legs. Her eyes locked with his and he knew that moment that he could indeed win the bet.

"A hundred bucks that I can get a date with her by the end of the week" he said to Dawson.

"Two hundred if your get her into bed and bring proof, what do you say?" Dawson smiled.

"It's a deal, prepare your money, because you gonna lose it" Andy grinned as he took a bite with his lasagna. The Captain took a salad out of the fridge and scanned the room. It was clear that she wanted to sit somewhere, but the break room was crowded. Andy got up and walked over to her confidently. "Captain Raydor, I'm Lieutenant Andy Flynn, Robbery/Homicide. Come sit with us" he said. The Captain's eyes scanned him. She knew it must be a prank. No one has ever invited her to sit with them. No one ever had the courage. She never had the courage to try sitting with them either. Deciding she should take the chance of public humiliation in case it was a prank, she nodded slowly. They walked over to the table where Andy was previously sitting. There were no empty chairs.

"It seems that the table is full" she said, her voice husky. Sexy, Andy thought.

"Detective Dawson was just leaving" Andy patted on his partner's back.

"Yes, the seat is all yours, Captain." Dawson took his plate that was already empty anyway and got up. He winked at Andy before leaving the break room. The Captain took Dawson's seat and put her salad box on the table. Andy also sat down.

"Thank you for helping me find a seat, Lieutenant" the Captain said.

"I was just helping a damsel in distress" Andy gave her a boyish grin.

"Oh, I am rarely in distress, Lieutenant, but thank you nonetheless" she replied and Andy thought he could see the ends of her mouth curving up a little. She picked up her fork and viciously stabbed a cherry tomato before bringing it to her mouth.

"So, you're rarely distressed. That must come handy most of the time" Andy smiled.

"You wouldn't believe" the Captain grinned and picked at a leaf of lettuce with her fork.

"It looks like you don't really want to eat that" Andy pointed out. She squinted. "You can share my lasagna, it's homemade." He pushed the plate towards her.

"I'm good, thank you" he could see a slight flush covering her cheeks. Could it be that the Icicle wasn't so frozen after all?

"Come on, give it a try. It's really good" he urged her. She looked down at the lasagna and then at him.

"Alright," she stuck her fork in the corner of the lasagna and cut herself a small piece. In a gentle move, she put it in her mouth. "It's really good, Lieutenant. Your wife is a wonderful cook." Oh, that was smooth, Andy thought; a great way to find out whether or not he was married without actually asking him. He could definitely learn a thing or two from her.

"Actually, I'm the cook. I'm divorced." He decided to play her game rather than giving her a sarcastic reply as he normally would. The Captain arched her eyebrows.

"You're a great cook, then" she smiled, for real this time.

"Have some more," he said.

"It's your lunch. You should eat it" she replied.

"It's a big piece. We can share it." The Captain seemed to be in conflict with herself. She was probably calculating the calories in his lasagna and comparing it to the calories in her salad. Andy could never understand women and their diets.

"Are you sure about it? I wouldn't want to take your lunch" he could not believe his ears. The woman's voice was insecure.

"Of course. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it" he replied with a smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant" her voice was gentle now.

"You can call me Andy" he said. She smiled as she cut another piece of his lasagna. By now, Andy could tell one thing: she was definitely not a butch. She had great table manners and her hands held the cutlery gently. Rumors did her no justice. Andy grabbed his fork and knife and cut a piece of the other side of the lasagna. He gazed into her eyes. He's seen his share of women but he's never seen such a color in any woman's eyes. Her eyes were vivid green, deep and thoughtful. He could drown in her gaze if he didn't inwardly shake himself and reminded himself of his mission to get the Captain in his bed and get proof of that.

"What?" She asked after a few minutes of mutual gazing.

"Nothing, I like your eyes. They're beautiful" Andy replied in all seriousness. The Captain's cheeks became flushed. It was obvious that she was not used to receive compliments, especially not from fellow officers.

"Thank you, Andy" she averted her gaze. She put her fork and knife down and smiled. "I'm full. Your lasagna was great. I wish I was such a good cook."

"I could teach you sometime if you'd like" Andy offered. "Or I can cook some more for you. We could have dinner. Italian is my specialty."

"I'd love to have dinner with you sometime" she replied.

"What about tonight?"

**Sharon**

She parked her car in front of his house and checked herself in the mirror before going out of the vehicle. It's been a while since she dated anyone and she felt a bit rusty. Men rarely asked her out and she found it somewhat comforting. She had her share of disappointment with men. She's been burned too hard by love and this was not something she wanted to dive into light-headedly, but she liked Andy's frankness and his courage. In a place where her mere presence cast fear in people's hearts, one brave man dared to speak to her and shared his lunch with her. She found it appealing and she had to give him a chance. Opportunities like this were fleeting and she wasn't going to let it pass by her. She sighed deeply as she stood on his doorstep and rang the bell. She felt excitement coursing through her veins as he opened the door and invited her in.

"You look beautiful" he said as he leaned forward to drop a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you" she said and stepped into his living room. "I would have brought a bottle of wine, but rumor has it that you're a…"

"Recovering alcoholic" he completed the sentence on her behalf. "I have been sober for 9 years and still counting."

"That's great. My husband is also a recovering alcoholic" she said. "I know it's isn't easy to quit."

"You're married?" Andy asked.

"I'm legally separated" she replied.

"Because of his drinking?"

"Drinking, gambling, whatnot." Sharon shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Drinking has cost me my marriage and my relationship with my kids." She nodded in understanding. Sometimes she felt guilty for leaving her husband. It was a decision that has been tough on her even today, 12 years after her separation became legal and she knew that it affected on her children, probably even more than their father's drinking and gambling habits. Andy's hand slid into hers, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

Andy's fingers entangled with hers and he brought her hand to his mouth. She watched him attentively. Dinner with him was great and they were now sitting on his couch, talking about their lives, about their interests. She felt comfortable with him. It was nice to be in the company of a man who respected her and did not fear her. She hadn't let her guards down for a very long time, but now she felt like she didn't need them. When he leaned forward and captured her lips between his, it felt like the most natural thing that could happen. She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and the excitement that spread inside her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand landed on her knee and slowly started climbing up. It was not long before his fingers teased her inner thigh and made her moan into the kiss.

She wasn't planning on sleeping with him tonight, but now that the thought passed through her mind, she wanted it.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear when his hand reached the zipper of her dress and started pulling it down, exposing her back. His other hand was still between her legs, his fingers caressing the inner part of her thigh, driving her senses crazy.

She wasn't sure how they even got from Andy's couch to his bed, but she was lying on her back and letting him perform wonders on her body with his tongue. She moaned his name and fisted the sheets. The pleasure was almost too great for her to deal with. Her body was overloaded with sensation.

"Oh, Andy!" she called out as she fell over the edge and he kissed his way up her body, his mouth lingering on her stomach, sucking on the flesh above her navel and going upwards to her breast. His lips brushed softly against her nipple and he looked deeply into her eyes before taking her nipple into the hotness of his mouth. She whimpered and arched her back. She wished she could pleasure him also, but he wouldn't let her touch him since he got her into his bed. Every time she tried to slide her hand down his body and touch his cock, he moved her hand away. She wanted to hear him scream her name in ecstasy the same way he made her do. "Andy, please…" she cried out, "I want you inside me." It was the first time in her life that she ever begged someone in bed, but she couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to hear him, she wanted to give him the same pleasure he gave her. His lips left her nipple and trailed up her neck and back to her mouth.

"How much do you want me?" he asked.

"More than I can even express" she replied in between moans.

"I'm not sure I heard you. You might need to scream it" he teased her. Sharon looked into his eyes for a long moment. He was not going to give her what she wanted, she could tell. Using all of the strength she could muster, she flipped them over and straddled him. Her mouth descended to his and she felt him hardening against her thigh. She sent her hand down between them and wrapped her fingers around his cock. It was warm and stiff and she wasn't quite sure of what she wanted to do with it. Several options crossed her mind. Andy used her moment's hesitation to flip them over again. "I like your initiative" he said and his hand grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. "Be a good girl" he smiled as he slid the head of his cock inside her and quickly pulled out. Sharon moaned in disappointment. His teasing was exciting and exhausting her at the same time. He entwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his cock, bringing it up and down his shaft and rubbing the head against her center. She shuddered as a wave of arousal washed over her.

"Andy, please!" she called out. "Please stop teasing me. You're driving me crazy." He smiled at her and slid himself inside her fully, feeling her muscles contracting around him. Sharon sighed. It felt good, she felt calm. She wrapped her arms around him as she started guiding the rhythm of their hips. He brought his hand to cup her cheek and gazed into her eyes. It baffled her. No one has ever looked into her eyes during sex. It made Goosebumps rise on her skin and she fought the urge to avert her gaze. His brown eyes were penetrating and she felt as if he could see her soul from the inside. She heard his breaths and felt the air that left his mouth hitting her face. He moaned, his eyes still fixated on hers and she found it even more arousing.

"Ah, Sharon," he growled, his hands roaming up and down her body as he thrust into her wildly. His breath became faster and his grunts deeper, but his eyes did not leave hers for a single moment, until she felt her own arousal washing over her and tilted her head backwards, engulfing herself in her pleasure. She heard him groan as he came inside her, his warmth flooding her from the inside. Once again, she found his gaze. They looked into each other's eyes, panting for a long time before he kissed her swiftly and rolled off her body. She could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. It was almost painful.

"Thank you, Andy" she said and turned on her side to face him. He smiled in response and pulled her close to him. His warmth against her body has made her tired and sleepy. As he wrapped his arm around her, she felt her eyes becoming heavier.

His side of the bed was empty when she woke up the next morning. It was also quite cold, which suggested that he left it a while ago. With great disappointment, she dragged herself out of bed and dressed up. Her panties were nowhere to be found and she gave up on them. She made the bed before she left the room.

The house was quiet and Andy was not there. It seemed like he left without even leaving a note. _Probably had to go to a crime scene_, she thought. She was no stranger to leaving the house in a rush when being called to a crime scene. It actually made a lot of sense. Finding a pen and paper, she scribbled a note and left it on the table before leaving his house.

_Andy,_

_Thanks for an amazing night. _

_I'd love to spend time with you again._

_Love,_

_Sharon_

* * *

**Andy**

With two hundred dollars in his pocket, Andy was quite happy. Sharon Raydor was just too easy to seduce. He smiled to himself as he recalled the way she screamed his name. He knew that he left her quite content and hoped that despite the fact that he used her, she'd look back at that night with fondness. He took her panties before she woke up to present as proof to Dawson. He wasn't really intending to give them back to her, so he allowed the other detective to keep the lacey piece that until last night graced the Captains body. He wasn't intending to call or text her and he hoped that he won't see her again. As attractive as she was, he always intended for it to be a one night stand. She didn't seem to be a clingy woman and was probably not intending to call him either, he reasoned. He shrugged as he thought of ways to spend his two hundred dollars crossed his mind. Maybe he could get a new TV or buy tickets to a game. Oh, the possibilities were endless, really.

**Sharon**

She was no stranger to rumors. Gossip had a way of getting around and she normally didn't care much for it, but when she heard her name being shamelessly thrown into the air in the break room, she listened to what was being said. She expected the normal jokes about her being the wicked witch and ice queen, but what she heard made her drop her box of salad to the floor and lose her lunch.

It was all a setup, she understood as she bent down to clean her salad from the floor. Andy Flynn never really liked her to begin with and on top of getting her into his bed faster than any man ever could, he spread the rumor about it and was rewarded with two hundred dollars from his peers. She could feel tears rising in her eyes and she left the break room, throwing the salad into the trash can on her way out. She rushed to her office, closing the door and locking it before she allowed the tears to come out.

Sharon Raydor was rarely distressed, but on this rare moment, after being barefacedly used and humiliated, she was indeed a damsel in distress and the prince was two hundred dollars richer on her behalf.

THE END


End file.
